Emeralds In the Rough
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Sky is thrown from the world where Supernatural is a TV show into one where it's all too real, and when she's lost everything, can she keep hold of Dean? Especially when Lucifer has all too special plans for her - can they both hold on?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not quite sure what this is, but I've had it in my head for ages.**

**Read and review please ^_^**

Sky rolled over and felt her head spin, the shock from the fact she wasn't in her boyfriends bed and that the floor was coated in layers of dust made her jump to her feet, she felt bile rising from the back of her throat when she realised that not only was it pitch back but in the distance she could hear gun shots. She stumbled forwards and felt the metal bars in front of her and another wash of fear slid over when she realised that she couldn't get out. The gun shots sounded as if they were coming closer as her hearing went into over drive to make up for her lack of sight. She saw a flash of blinding white light in front of her and murmured voices and in that second Sky thought about her options.  
>The people who were firing the guns could be the people who kidnapped her and they were coming to finish her off, or they could be people trying to save her.<br>"Hey," Sky tried to yell but her voice came out croaky, so she slammed on the bars, making the metal crash together, "hey," she repeated catching their attention, "help me."  
>"Dean," she could hear someone yell, and the footsteps came directly in front of her before they shone the torch into her eyes, flinging her world into disarray as the sudden burst of light made patterns appear in her eyes. Sky heard the cage open and rough hands grab her by her wrists.<br>"It's alright," one of the voices tried to say calmly as she allowed herself to be towed behind them as they ran forwards, "we'll get you out of here." 

Dean pulled the girl behind him, his hand clasped around her wrists which seemed too small, he felt anger boiling up inside him at what the demons would have done or had already done to his girl.  
>They burst through the warehouse doors and into the clearing which surrounded it, the sunlight pouring in around them and he turned to face the dusty girl who was coughing on the floor.<br>Dean could see straight away she was beautiful, even under all the layers of dust which coated her skin; it was the piercing hazel eyes which caught him off guard when her eyelids fluttered open. A look of horror passed her face which was then replaced with anger as she pulled herself to her feet and pushed herself backwards.

"Very fucking funny joke guys," she growled as she walked backwards, limping slightly.  
>"Wait what?" Dean said as Sam blocked her path making her spin around to glare at him.<br>"This," she yelled, waving her arms in a sweeping gesture.  
>"This aint no joke," Dean said raising his eyebrows, while Sam just had a worried expression slapped across his face, "in there, they were demons we just don't know why they want you yet."<br>Sky laughed humourlessly as she narrowed her eyes in little slits as she turned to face Sam, putting her hands on her hips, "I've had enough. I want to go home."  
>"Well if you tell us where it is we'll take you there."<br>"I live in London," she sighed.  
>"Like England," Sam raised his eyebrows.<br>"No shit," she growled.  
>"You're in America," Dean tried to say as calmly as he good as he took a small step forwards, which is when Sky did something she'd never done before. She fainted.<p>

Dean watched the small girl sleep and tried to guess how old she was, he assumed she was about eighteen, because she couldn't be any older than nineteen but no younger than seventeen. She was covered in dirt and dust and her clothes were ripped into rags but he and Sam had pulled the cover to her shoulders while they waited for Castiel.  
>"Shouldn't he be here already?" Dean snapped as he began pacing, annoyed that no one else seemed to care about this girl at all.<br>"He said he'll be here when he can," Sam replied calmly, repeating what he said every time Dean had asked the same question in the past hour.  
>Dean looked over with a start as the girl began to stir, she ran a hand through her short hair before opening her eyes , jumping out of bed with a start.<br>"Woah," Dean said smiling, holding his arms out as he stayed where he was, the small girl looked petrified and he didn't want to scare her anymore then the whole situation would have already done."We won't hurt you, can you just tell us your name?"  
>"Sky," she said, looking at Dean up and down, apprehension etched in her eyes, "and why the fuck am I here. I told you I want to go home."<br>"You're in America," Sam said plainly standing beside Dean, looking at her with pitiful eyes, "we can't just take you home."  
>"But that's impossible," her voice broke, as the tears began to threaten to fall, "I fell asleep in London in my boyfriends bed, in his <em>arms<em> for god's sake people don't just wake up in America. With two TV stars."  
>"Wait back that up what?" Dean said and before Sky had a chance to reply Castiel appeared in the middle of the room.<p>

Sky slid onto her bed, unable to take her eyes off what was in front of her, it was Castiel, the guy she'd seen so much of on TV with wings. Large, dark but beautiful wings with a soft white light emitting from all of him, and from the un-shocked look on Sam and Deans faces she assumed that they couldn't see it and that they weren't joking.  
>"Your telling the truth," she could hear the words falling from her mouth as she looked up at Castiel with a shocked expression.<br>"My names Castiel," he began but Sky cut him off.  
>"And you're an angel of the lord."<br>Silence followed for a few minutes before Castiel spoke up, "how did you know that?"  
>"I've seen you on TV – all of you. This isn't real," Sky tried to say as calmly as she could but even she noticed a few tones of hysteria on her voice.<br>"I live in the world that Balthazar sent you too," Sky said before anyone decided to ask her any questions, "where this, all this, it's just a TV show. You're Jared, Jensen and Misha – Misha you have a wife and kids and it's all make believe and unreal. Although," she cocked her head, "you're meant to be insane, because after the whole god business where everyone thought you'd died and Sam went crazy because of Lucifer in his head and then you came back and you had no memory and then Dean reminded you of who you were which then meant that you felt bad and took Sams insanity into you and you were the one with Lucifer in your head," she looked at their confused and bemused expressions and shook her head, "I'm assuming that didn't happen."  
>"No," Dean said rolling his eyes, "we don't know what Lucifer wants."<br>Sky shook her head tiredly and smiled weakly, "I can't believe this is real," she said softly.  
>"Why don't you go and have a shower?" Sam smiled, meeting her eyes, and give me the names of everyone back in England and I'll see what I can do."<br>"Okay," she picked up the pen and paper and walked towards the shower leaving the note on her bed. "Thankyou." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews guys, keep 'em up ;D**

**Prepare yourselves for the mind shattering drama of the next chapter!**

**Read and review please ^_^**

Sky emerged almost an hour later from the steamy bathroom dressed in one of Deans baggy tops and a pair of his boxers as her short blue hair dripped behind her. Dean felt his breath leave his body as she walked out. She was stunning. And not just in the conventional way, she was so odd and beautiful at the same time which easily made her the most exquisite thing he had ever seen.  
>Now the dust was no longer covering her skin he could see how pale she was and how big her eyes were, she couldn't have been any taller than five foot four and she was totally flawless in his eyes.<br>It looked as if Castiel and Sam were breathless too for a minute until she nervously spoke up, tugging on the hem of the baggy top, her nerves on end underneath their gaze.  
>"Did you find anything?" she asked Sam quietly, and before he said anything she knew from the pitiful way that he looked at her that there was nothing.<br>Before he could say anything Sky shook her head and sat on the bed, "it's okay," she tried to smile, but a tear slid down her cheek, "they never knew I existed anyway and I just," she cut herself short and stood up trying to plaster on another smile as she grinned at everyone.  
>"How old to smoke in this fine country?" she asked them, trying to distract them from the tears which were threatening to slip out.<br>"We're in Alabama so nineteen," Dean said, "and you are?"  
>"Eighteen," she growled in frustration, "hey Dean..." she grinned, and Dean felt his heart melt as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and in the distance he heard Sam chuckle at him before he stood up grabbed his car keys, "25g of Amber Leaf please and filters." She smiled at him before without so much as a glance at his brother and best friend he'd walked out the door and was driving off with the image of Skys face in his memory.<p>

Sky perched on the edge of the bed waiting for Dean to get back, she didn't know why but for some reason around Dean she felt more comfortable, the words were easier to persuade to come out of her mouth but around Sam and Castiel she just felt awkward and small.  
>"Dean will be back any minute," Sam smiled at her as he shut his laptop and leant back on his chair, Sky pushed her fringe out of her eyes and tried to smile back while Sam carried on talking, "what was your life back home like?"<br>"It was nice," Sky said quietly, "I got into University – I wanted to be a child psychiatrist. I had loads of friends and I lived with my mum and sister," Sky stopped quickly, trying to rapidly blink the tears away before she carried on, "my dad lived in London, we never got on but I had these two adorable baby brothers. I had a boyfriend, we were together for two years, we weren't together though when I was taken. He was moving to Scotland and we broke up to make it easier for each other – the distance," she sighed, exasperated, "but it was the night before he left – our last night and I don't know. I missed him already. My Ipod," her mouth formed a horrified circle shape, "it was my baby, and my books. All my things, I'll never get them back." She said with finality running a frustrated hand through her short hair. Silence ensued until Dean noisily broke through the door throwing the pouch of baccy at Sky's head, out of instinct she caught it and without thinking she opened the pouch and before Dean had even set the beer on the table she'd already rolled the cigarette and had lit it, breathing the smoke in deeply with an almost dreamy expression on her face.  
>"Don't those things kill you?" Castiel asked in his husky voice.<br>Sky shrugged and took another drag, before smiling at him, "you have to die of something."  
>Dean chuckled at her as he passed Sam his beer, "this logic," he nodded towards her, "I like."<br>She smiled and nodded at him, giggling under her breath as she looked at Dean, he was taller than they portrayed him as, and nothing on TV could have prepared herself for his piercing green eyes.  
>He held the beer out to her and with one final deep drag she put the cigarette out in the ash tray and she slid of the bed and just before she grabbed the beer he pulled it back from her holding it high above his head.<br>"You're only eighteen aren't you?" Dean cocked his eyebrows as a wicked smile appeared on his face, "too young to drink."  
>Sky's face fell into a frown and she desperately tried to resist the urge to break into a grin which would match his.<br>"Dean," she growled, "give it. Please?" she broke into a small smile, pulling her puppy dog eyes at him.  
>"Whatcha think Sammy should we give the underage girl some beer? Nah I don't think so."<br>"I'm not underage, I'm eighteen," she walked up to Dean pressed her body against him, standing on tip toes and trying desperately to drink the beer held above his head.

Dean felt his breath leave his body when Sky pressed her body against him, his lips basically touching her neck as she struggled to grab the beer and for a confusing second his mind went blank and all he could think about was her and that she was touching him and that it already felt better than how he'd felt when he had been with any other woman.

"Dean," Sky moaned, pouting her bottom lip out, "please," and when he didn't reply and he just carried on grinning at her. This time she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, before bringing her knee up and making it connect with his groin.  
>Dean doubled over in pain and automatically lowered his hand, as soon as he did Sky grabbed her beer and stood over him with her hands triumphantly on her hips, earning Sam and Castiels laughs while Dean pulled himself upright.<br>"You little bitch," Dean mumbled.  
>A scared expression crossed her face as she started biting her nails, "I'm sorry," she said quietly walking back to the bed and quietly rolling another cigarette.<br>Dean exchanged worried glances with Sam as he looked over at her, and he almost immediately regretted saying anything, he meant it as a joke – not to hurt her – but he could understand why she was so on edge. He would be too if he thought he'd offended the only people in this world who he knew.

Everyone else was asleep except for Dean, he was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the sun to rise, Sky had his bed and the rays of moonlight hit her perfectly highlighted how beautiful she was. Dean was deep in his own thought as he thought about already how much his life had changed in seven hours and Sky was the reason for that, already he knew.  
>She moaned under her breath which jerked Dean out of his revere she shifted slightly in her sleep, running her hand over on the bed next to her, trying to find someone. Her fists clenched into fists on the covers as her eyes fluttered open, tears streaming down her face as her and Deans eyes met silently.<br>Without a sound he stood up and quietly padded over to her bed and pulled her into his arms letting her cry quietly into his chest, "I forgot," she heard him whisper, "they aren't even real. They don't even know about me and what am I meant to do." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews guys, keep 'em up ;D**

**Prepare yourselves for the mind shattering drama of the next chapter!**

**Read and review please ^_^**

Without a sound he stood up and quietly padded over to her bed and pulled her into his arms letting her cry quietly into his chest, "I forgot," she heard him whisper, "They aren't even real. They don't even know about me and what am I meant to do."

Sky rubbed her eyes as the noise from the shouting upstairs woke her, the sunlight which was barely working its way through the curtains felt blinding at that point, she glanced down when she realised that what she was lying on wasn't a pillow at all. She moved her head slightly when she realised that she was lying on Dean.  
>She knew she should pull away, remove the arm that was around her waist and pretend that it had never happened, that the fact her heart was beating faster wasn't due to the fact he was touching her but due to the fact that just yesterday the life she was living was a TV show.<br>Sky untangled herself as quietly as she could, leaving a sleeping Dean in her bed and padding her way towards the kitchen, as quietly as she could pouring the water into the kettle, dismayed when she couldn't find any tea so instead she settled on coffee.  
>While she was waiting for the kettle to boil she got lost in staring at her reflection in the tatty mirror which was sitting on the wall, she couldn't place her finger on what it was but she looked different. She still had the same eyes, and the same button nose with the nose ring in it, the same pouty dark lips with her snakebite piercings in, the same high cheekbones, the same mop of hard to control hair – the same everything but somehow she was different.<br>She was mid way through her critical analysis of herself when the kettle finally boiled, jerking her to her senses. She as quietly as she could poured the boiling water into the tatty cup as she slid on the hard chair she saw Sam and Dean standing at the doorway, both looking at her with sleepy and somewhat fond expressions which made her insides squirm.  
>Especially Dean; she found herself re-reminding herself on why she left him on that bed on his own moments before. His eyes was still only half open, heavy with sleep but you could still see those stunning piercing green eyes, and Sky couldn't take her eyes of his pink lips – it was hard for her to keep her mind off of him completely.<br>"Make me some coffee," Dean grunted as he all but fell onto the chair in front of him, running a hand through his chocolate hair, making it stand on end.  
>"I think the word you're looking for is please," Sky snapped, barely trusting her own voice but she stood up anyway and tried to keep herself busy making the coffee, trying to stop thinking about Dean and how close they had been...<br>"Bite me," Dean growled.  
>Sky bit back her 'don't tempt me' retort and just ignored Dean all together and looked at Sam who was still leaning on the doorframe, "do you want some?"<br>"Yes please," Sam said politely, sitting on the chair next to Dean, "two sugars."  
>"Only two?" Sky pulled a face as she spooned the sugar in and placed the mug in front of the two brothers and sat down herself, rolling a cigarette while she hugged her still hot coffee on her lap.<br>The three of them sat in silence like that for a while, each stuck in their own thoughts which were still half asleep until Dean spoke up.  
>"How many sugars did you put in this?"<br>Sky shrugged and fought the urge to leap over the table and kiss him right there and then, instead she just bit her tongue and replied, "About half the pot. I thought you could use all the sugar you can get you don't really seem a morning person."  
>"This is the best damned coffee I have ever had," he grinned cockily at her, and Sky allowed herself to softly smile back before she stubbed out her second cigarette and drained the rest of her coffee.<br>"What are the plans today then boys?" she asked, trying to force the happy sound into her voice.  
>"Well one of us will take you shopping, we've scammed a card while we were here so you can use that seeing as you have no stuff, Bobby also needs one of us round his so while we sort everything out here do you want to have a shower?" Sam smiled, but then his face fell into a frown as Sky stood up, then stumbled back, rubbing her temples, "you okay – you seem a bit pale?"<br>"Me?" Sky laughed, "I'm fine, don't worry."  
>Sky tried to walk as quickly as she could to the bathroom so she could get away from their gaze, as soon as she was inside she pressed the door shut and splashed some cold water on her face while the shower ran. Sky felt her forehead, she was too hot but she shrugged it off, after all she had been through a lot of stress recently. <p>

Sky walked out the bathroom wearing one of Dean's old ACDC tops and a pair of his jeans that even with a belt she had to keep pulling up and were far too long on her small frame but all the same Dean couldn't take his eyes off her.  
>"Are we going shopping then?" Sky said with a twinkle in her eye, a small grin playing on her face, "although you guys know I really don't need a babysitter."<br>"Until we know why you're here yes you do," Dean said, picking up his car keys and swinging his old rucksack on his back before tucking the gun underneath his shirt, "come on then."  
>"Wait what? You're taking me shopping?" Sky said, her face falling into a confused frown which in Deans opinion make her look absolutely adorable, but he wasn't ready to totally admit that to himself, let alone anyone else so with raised eyebrows he replied;<br>"That is what I just said, come on. See you later Sammy," before striding out the door waiting for Sky to follow him.  
>With a small shrug Sky smiled at Sam and followed Dean.<p>

Dean had no idea how one person could take so long shopping or need so much stuff. The first place he followed Sky to was a shoe shop where she didn't only buy one pair of shoes, she brought five – even though admittedly Dean did want to see her legs when she wore the six inch stilettos but he kept his mouth shut when she brought them. Then they spent forever in a shop called "Topshop" buying countless skinny jeans and shorts and baggy tops, before moving to charity shops and buying more countless numbers of knitted jumpers and big cardigans before moving to numerous other shops, and then there was how long she took buying the IPod and putting the music she wanted on there, and the time in the book shops and not to mention the makeup and hair dye and other things which Dean didn't want to know girls needed, which all lead to the point now that he was sitting outside an underwear shop, which he had been doing for the past twenty minutes surrounded by Sky's bags of shopping.

Dean thought back to the conversations that he and Sky had earlier that day – he was glad that he was the one who got to take her, she was so full of life and hope that it was contagious, her sarcasm was worse than his as well – something which he found redeeming in a person.

Sky knew she was taking forever in the shop, but she didn't want to bring Dean inside with her; although it would have been easier, trying to find something she might be able to seduce him with would have been hell of a lot easier than picking something out herself, even though she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. She pushed her hair out of her face as she carried on looking around – she'd felt bad all day but she'd tried her hardest not to let it show, constantly biting down on the bile on the back of her throat and sipping on the bottle of water although it was doing nothing to help how hot she was – yet she still found herself here, staring at a black lacy baby doll underwear set – and she couldn't help but to imagine Deans face when he saw her in it – if he liked it. She didn't exactly have a very curvaceous figure and the last thing she wanted was to look stupid. Hell she'd only known the man for a day and already she was planning to seduce him – what was wrong with her?  
>"Excuse me," one of the employees cleared their throat behind Sky, who jumped around as soon as she heard the noise, making her head spin even more but she ignored it as the woman began to speak, "Can I help you?"<br>"Uh no thank you," Sky said, alarmed at how weak her voice sounded but she carried on anyway, "I'm just trying to decide."  
>The woman nodded her head and hesitantly shifted on her foot until she carried on, "Is it for that man, waiting outside with the piercing green eyes?"<br>Sky nodded slightly as a ringing in her ears began but she tried her best to blank it out but coupled with the crippling headache it was harder than she thought, "well if it's for him I think he's the type who would like that."  
>Sky nodded and smiled as best she could and pulled her size off the rack, the two second walk to the till seemed agonisingly long as the world began to spin before her very eyes.<p>

Dean saw her the second she walked out the shop and he could see something was wrong straight away, she wasn't her usual pale – she looked pasty and her eyes were barely open as she walked forwards, but clumsily. Not with her usual grace at all. Dean picked up all her shopping and looped an arm around her waist as he half guided half dragged her to the Impala, calling out for Castiel as soon as they were in the car.  
>Dean realised how scared he must have sounded as Castiel appeared straight away, he leant forwards from the backseat and peered into Sky's face and with a small groan he looked at Dean and said, "We can't do anything. She's remembering."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ooooh bet you thought this was another chapter, sorry ;D

This was something that was playing on my mind as I was mid way through writing the next chapter and how vulnerable Sky is in it – that she'd be great for Castiel too, like their personalities and such and I thought of a different way the plot could go if she fell in love with Castiel instead of Dean - BUUUT would any of my faithful readers like this?

I don't really want to do a love triangle thing because it would interfere with later logistics of my plot, but let me know if you'd be interested in reading such shenanigans.

Thanks xox


	5. Chapter 5

**I've listened to what people said and thought some it could have been put nicer I've reached a compromise, which helps my plot anyway aha.  
>Anyway, thank you for people who reviewed and please carry on reviewing.<br>Enjoy! **

Dean looked down at Sky who was curled into a tight ball in the middle of the bed, her pale skin glistening with sweat while Castiel rolled the sleeve of his shirt back down, frowning as he walked to the other side of the room.  
>"She's twenty," Castiel said a little louder than a whisper, his voice still husky as he spoke facing the window, "she lied to us. She's also... powerful."<br>"What," Dean raised his eyebrows and didn't waver in his seat beside Sky but both Sam and Castiel stayed on the other side of the room, "I mean why would she lie?"  
>"You two," Sam inserted, placing his hands out in a calming gesture as he saw the angry look slapped across his brothers face, "she always seemed to get on with you."<br>"Well chicks love me," Dean shot back, shaking his head as he could hear his brother talking to him, he spoke up and cut over Sams voice like a knife, "we are not moving her to the panic room. She is not a demon she is just a girl."  
>"Dean," began Sam but their conversation was cut short by a moan escaping Skys lips as she sat up bolt right her short hair sticking up at odd angels as she looked about the room, pressing her hands on her eyes before trying to stand up. Dean rushed to her side and gently moved her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him while he glared at Castiel and Sam.<br>"Look," Sam cut the tension in the air like a knife, "why did you lie about your age?"  
>Sky gave Sam a confused smile as she looked up at him, the confused frown which Dean loved so much etched in her features, "I haven't lied, I'm eighteen, nineteen in like ten days or something. Guys I haven't lied."<br>"You are twenty and heaven has no knowledge of your soul," Castiel said emotionlessly and looked down at the girl clinging to Dean slightly on the bed with hatred. Hatred for luring Dean in with its sin – Dean was Castiels best friend.  
>"I'm eighteen I was born 6th of August - nineteen ninety one," Sky said defiantly, tilting her head back as she glared at Castiel defiantly until Dean tapped her arm making her drop her gaze.<br>"Sky... That would make you twenty," Dean said slowly, "It's twenty twelve now so yeah – they're right."  
>"No when I was took I was eighteen, I had just turned eighteen," she ran a hand wildly through her hair and tried to meet Sams eyes but he looked away and Castiel made his disgust for her apparent.<br>"What do you want here? I don't believe you were taken," Castiel said bluntly making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.  
>"I was taken," She said stubbornly, "I didn't know this was real."<br>Silence ensued for a few moments until Sky spoke back up, "you guys don't trust me?" and when no one replied, she pulled herself to her feet, pulling a few things out of the untouched shopping bags around her as they just started. A few moments later she was standing up straight with a backpack slung across her back and her hair tucked behind her ears, "if you don't trust me I'd best be off then."  
>"Don't be stupid," Dean snapped and caught her wrist just before she could walk out of the bedroom door, "where would you go?"<br>Sky shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but it was easy to see the panic brewing just beneath the surface, "I had a life before I can make a new one now."  
>Dean kept a firm grasp on her wrist as she tried to pull away, "why not just make one here where we can protect you?"<br>"Because you," she said just above a yell, yanking her wrist back, "are all content in thinking I chose to come here and I'm the threat when in all honesty? I'd rather be as far away from this as possible but you guys can't fucking see that because you're so wrapped up in your own little conspiracy theories and hating the world."  
>"We don't think that, so stop being so stupid," Dean growled in frustration, "you're just a scared little kid."<br>Sky laughed, a little sarcastic sound which startled everyone, "Dean I'm _twenty_ so I'm no child. You however will always be an ass, I'm getting the fuck out of here."  
>"Stop being so stubborn," Dean said simply, his green eyes boring into her hazel ones, "stay."<br>"Castiel and Sam don't trust me, and you don't, not really," Sky said under her breath as she leant forwards and planted a small kiss on his cheek and with that she was gone.

**Two days later**

"We have a problem," Castiel said as he appeared in the middle of Bobbys front room, causing Dean to jump and spill whiskey all over the floor as they all turned to face the angel.  
>"What's new?" Dean grumbled, pouring himself another glass of the amber liquid.<br>"It's that girl, Sky," Castiel said, pacing around Bobbys front room, "we need to find her immediately, before she turns twenty one. It's her she's what Lucifer wants."  
>"What," Dean all but yelled, slamming the glass down on the table, "you turned her away Cas, if she dies..."<br>"Why?" Sam asked, leaning forwards.  
>"My father moved her to the other world, but she was meant to be here, she had a life with you Dean, and she would have been a great hunter but Lucifer wanted her, she has untapped power and my father thought it best to keep her safe but Lucifer found a way to pull her back."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews guys, keep 'em up ;D**

**I sadly, do not own supernatural **

**Read and review please ^_^**

Dean had no idea where they were and although Castiel had zapped them there he was pretty sure from his confused expression that Castiel didn't have much more of an idea than he did.  
>"Well how do we find her?" Sam spoke up, looking along the hallway of the bottom floor of the tatty hotel, "I suppose we could knock door to door," he suggested but Dean shook his head straight away and pointed to the second to last window along the hall which was covered in layers and layers of newspaper.<br>"Doesn't that look weird to you?" Dean cocked his head, and without waiting for an answer he was already off, running slowly along the hall with Sam and Castiel behind him, once the three of them reached the door he knocked on it loudly, almost putting his hand through the weak wood of the door.  
>"Sky come'on it's Dean. Let us in," he yelled through the letter box when there was no answer, he peered through, his eyes taking a second to get used to the smoky light of the room but he could've sworn he saw something move in the background.<br>"That's is," Dean muttered, "we're breaking in."  
>"Wait," Sam almost yelled, grabbing Deans shoulder as a half hearted restraint. "What if it's not her?"<br>"Then we will knock every door down in this damned hotel until we find her," Dean growled as a reply, smashing the door down with one loud kick, and when he lifted his eyes up he was met with a gun pointing at his forehead.  
>"Who are you?" he heard a harsh voice ask, as whoever it was pulled the safety off the gun.<br>"Sky?" Dean asked, squinting to get a closer look into the dark room as Sam and Castiel took a deep breath in either side of him, "It's me, Dean."  
>She let out a tireless laugh, "do be serious, they don't want me."<br>"We do," Sam spoke up and Castiel carried on after he was finished, his husky voice confirming who it was for her, "We're sorry."  
>Dean saw the gun fall away from his face as Sky stepped away from the door, allowing them to enter before trying her best to lock the broken door behind them, redoing the salt line which gave the boys a chance to look around her room, which was surprisingly smoky. Two of the three ashtrays were full up to the brim and aside that everything seemed stupidly clean and in place, apart from the pile of books and a discarded blanket in the middle of the floor.<br>"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Dean asked, trying to smile at Sky as she tucked the gun into the back of her jean waistband as she turned to face them, a haunted look in her eyes.  
>"You'd be surprised what I know," she said bluntly, before she began to tap her foot impatiently on the floor as she looked at them. "What do you want?"<br>"We need to keep you safe, you were chosen by god," Castiel said, walking forwards until Sky threw several glistening silver angel daggers onto the floor beneath him.  
>"How come angels wanted me dead too then? I had to fight and claw my way to safety and now you want to help me. I woke up one day and I knew how to fire a gun, I knew how to snap someones neck, I knew how to fight and throw knives and what? You want to help me now?"<br>Silence ensued as Dean and Sam fidgeted nervously on their feet under Skys gaze while Castiel just tried to bore holes into her with his eyes, as if he was searching for something. "Yes," he replied simply which earned a small smile from Sky which made Deans heart leap despite his thoughts.  
>"Good enough for me," she said sarcastically but the slightly fuller more hesitant smile eased Deans guilty thoughts, she gestured towards the door with an emotionless expression on her face as the smile slipped away. "Of course we'll have to fight past them first."<p>

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Review please xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews guys, keep 'em up ;D**

**I sadly, do not own supernatural **

**Read and review please ^_^**

Sky landed on her ass with a thump as she felt all the air slip out of her chest as Castiel zapped them to where she recognised as Bobby's front room. She pulled herself to her feet ignoring Deans outstretched hand with a wary gaze.  
>"It was hard to move you," Castiel said darkly, "they put a trace on you. I think I got rid of it."<br>"Is that why I feel so crappy then?" Sky groaned under her breath, "how do I remember how do things? In my other life I was a nerd who did well at school and liked music, books and parties and then I wake up one day and I can fight. Kill things with my hands, hell I can even kill angels." She ranted, pacing the already familiar room.  
>"We don't know," Dean said sullenly, stopping Sky in her tracks as she looked around breaking into a tired grin.<br>"Well great," she snarled, pulling an already half empty bottle of whiskey from Bobbys desk, "you do know that Humans have a bounty on my head too, _everything_ does."  
>"We'll keep you safe," Sam said sincerely.<br>"Really? Well what if you find out something else I didn't know? You sent me away – "  
>"We didn't," Dean interrupted, trying to stare her down.<br>"No you're right, you didn't, you sure as hell didn't want me here either. I had no idea I was twenty one and what – you automatically think that I am plotting to kill you guys. Can't any of you trust anyone?"  
>Her rant silenced the room making Dean, Sam and Castiels gaze fall to the floor in shame as she calmed down, leaning on Bobbys desk and Dean dared to peak up and look at Sky properly since the first time they'd found her. She'd dyed her hair black and it weirdly suited her, making her skin look paler than before. She wore skin tight black jeans and a dark grey baggy top with black DM boots. He looked up in alarm to see that her eyes which stunned him were shut as she necked the whiskey.<br>"Hey," he said, taking a step forwards and snatching the whisky bottle from her slack grasp which made her smile at him, "I'm old enough remember. And fuck it, they're going to find me soon. This could be my last day on earth."  
>"Don't say that," Dean growled, his eyes boring into hers as he forgot everyone else was in the room, "I won't let that happen."<br>"You might not be able to stop it," she said quietly, her eyes glancing out the window as she pulled her eyes from Dean.  
>"How about if you stay in the panic room? Bobby will be back tomorrow and he might know what to do? And Cas can see if he can find anything out and I'll read up on what might be happening to you?" Sam suggested, breaking the tension with as much nonchalance as he could manage.<br>Sky shrugged and dropped her head, "do you still have the stuff I brought?" she asked quietly as she headed towards the stairs.  
>"Yeah," Dean said clearing his throat, "we didn't move anything Sky."<br>She smiled softly at him as she felt the anger and betrayal slip away, "then I'm going to shower and get changed. I won't die looking like shit."

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Review please xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry my chicklets it's been so long**

**A little update to see if you guys still want it, let me know!"**

**Enjoy**

A few hours later and Sky padded into the panic room and Dean barely recognised her, she was wearing a small pair of dark purple shorts and a simple baggy black top, her now inky black hair was still dripping behind her as she walked.

"Alright Dean," she smirked as she sat down next to him, not daring to meet her eyes as she lit a cigarette, trying in vain to ignore the topic which she knew he wanted to talk about.

"Been up to anything exciting recently," she began but was cut off with the looked Dean threw her as she bowed her head, leaning back on the chair with a blasé expression on her face, desperately trying to ignore the gnawing feeling which she felt grow inside of her.

"We should talk about what happened," Dean stated simply.

"No we shouldn't," Sky said bluntly, shaking her head as she took another drag, trying to find something interesting in her cluttered mind which she could use to throw him off track to no avail.

"Yes we should," Dean carried on gruffly, "I mean come on Sky, you must have questions." He paused and waited on Skys answer but it never came, instead she just kept her eyes glued on the floor, having to keep her lips pursed to try and stop the obscenities which were threatening to escape from her lips.

"Sky," Dean barked, "you're not a kid anymore come on."

"No I know that don't I," She snapped, pulling herself to her feet as she bit back the urge to yell, trying to calm down, "I barely know how fucking old I am, fuck knows what I've done in the years I can't remember, and then on top of that I've basically lost my whole fucking family and then you lot treat me as if I am out to get you. I just wanted a friend, Dean. Someone to confide in and you lot pushed me away. And I am fucking scared," she blinked back tears as she glared down at Dean, the feeling of finally realising some of the pent up anger made her feel weightless as she spoke.

"What?" she snarled, looking at his surprised expression, "You think because apparently we're meant to be together and I'm meant to save the world and some shit that we're just going to fuck and I'm going to become some self sacrificing saint? Not going to happen," she spat out through grit teeth as she paced to the other side of the room, sitting down with a thump and leaving Dean – for once – totally speechless.

**Do any of you guys still want to read this or want more. If you do then review or Pm or whatever and let me know and I'll be back to giving you guys regular updates. **


	9. I am so sorry I love all your faces

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


End file.
